Chemical Bonds
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: Landships are, so boring, so finding a way to annoy Asch is always helpful! AschxSync, PWP, yaoi, lemon, part one of three oneshots. SPOILERS for before you fight Sync in the core...


**OKAY, I KNOW THIS IS IN THE WRONG ARCHIVE!**

But I seriously couldn't help myself, I whore my fanfiction, I have to post my sh+t everywhere, ya know? **Once the Tales of the Abyss archive is up, I'll repost all my stuff there.**

**ANYWAY, **this is the first of three one-shots, connected sort of. AschxSync yaoi, and after I read it the first thing I thought was, "damn, Sync likes it rough XD" **:SHOT: **I really like this pairing, but no one else seems to, so sad...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss, if I did, "certain changes" would be made...**

Fic time!

**

* * *

**

"_Kidnap the Fon Master so he can open the doors to the Sephiroth._" That had been all Van had ordered the Roukujinsho to do, so they had set out on a land-ship the previous evening. They'd been travelling for a full day on the ship, and the sun was sinking low, drenching the main deck where Sync stood in a bloody light. Sync glared morosely at the darkening landscape. He didn't want to see Ion; the injustice of him being the chosen replica to play the Fon Master while he was almost destroyed for not being right... It wasn't fair! Sync's eyes narrowed.

And then, having someone who looked, just like him, it was weird. Too weird. Sync shook his head and turned away from the sunset. It was getting dark, he may as well go back below deck. He walked down the hallway to the cabin he shared with Asch. However, after he'd gotten about halfway there he changed his mind, and, deciding he wanted a bath, began walking in the opposite direction.

The showers were located a few doors down the hallway from his cabin. They weren't nearly as luxurious as the spas on the Princess Natalia, but they got you clean. Sync opened the door to the empty room and as he walked in his footsteps echoed particularly loudly off the metal and tile. He found a shelf for his clothes and gracefully disrobed, feeling goose bumps rise up on his skin. Once undressed he placed all his clothes on the shelf and hurried over to a shower, hugging himself against the cold. He turned on the water and jumped back, the icy water shocking its way through his chest. Fortunately the jet warmed quickly and he stepped under it, the warmth making his entire body flush. Steam had begun to rise up around him when the door opened and Asch entered the room. Sync ignored him as he undressed and stepped under the shower next to Sync's and turned on the water. Asch swore as the freezing jet hit him, but recovered quickly as it warmed up. Sync smirked, but didn't say anything. Asch threw him a filthy look as the water warmed up and he stepped underneath it, the water slicking his hair to his chest and back. Asch then looked inquiringly over at Sync, who was still watching him. "W-what?!" Asch snapped. Sync raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, just spaced out for a second," he replied, turning away.

"Well don't." Sync rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh.

"Right." Sync then made it a point to chance intense glances at Asch, who seemed to always look up right as he was doing so and would then glare angrily at him, which anyone else would have realized was only egging Sync on. Although, Sync wasn't exactly complaining about this perfect excuse to stare at Asch, especially when he was naked, dripping wet and (whether it was from heat or embarrassment didn't matter) blushing... Sync had to mentally shake himself before he let on what he was thinking, but he did take the opportunity to slowly look Asch up and down right as he turned. Sync had apparently crossed the line because Asch angrily slammed Sync up against the wall, pressing his forearm into his chest.

"What are trying to pull?!" Asch growled furious, his face very close to Sync's. There was a moment when neither spoke and all that could be heard was water splashing over them, onto the tile floor. Then, instinctively, it seemed more than anything else, they both leaned forward into an already heated and desperate kiss. Forgetting whatever had made him angry Asch pressed himself up against Sync, still keeping him firmly pinned to the wall. Sync wrapped his arms around Asch's neck, pulling him in to deepen their kiss, shoving his tongue into his open mouth. Immediately an intense battle for dominance ensued, Sync kissing Asch deeply, fighting against the arm that kept him pinned, pulling his hair. Asch let go of Sync for a second to grab his wrists, pulling them away from his hair and shoving them into the wall on either side of him. Sync writhed and twisted against Asch, trying to get his arms free and Asch began to grind his hips into his, making Sync thrust back into the friction between their quickly hardening members. Sync then pulled away from their kiss to bite Asch on his lower lip and he drew back, growling angrily, but didn't let go of Sync's wrists.

They were both breathing hard now, glaring lustfully at each other, desperate for more. "We, can't do this here," Asch said, trying to sound serious through his breathless tone. "We'll get caught." Sync grinned arrogantly back at him.

"Why? 'Cause people will hear you scream?" He hissed quietly, pressing his thigh, which Asch had not pinned against the wall, between his legs, all the while thinking that being so close to getting caught was _very _arousing. Asch gasped at the contact, but he kept his voice steady as he hissed back,

"You're a real brat, you know that?" Before Sync could respond Asch was kissing him again, shoving his tongue hard and deep into his mouth. Sync groaned into Asch's mouth and began to rub him with his thigh, still pressed between his legs. Asch moaned hard, apparently forgetting about being caught and began to thrust back into the friction, also loosening his grip on Sync's wrists. Instantly Sync pulled his hands away from Asch's grip, flipped him around so he was against the wall, pulled out of their kiss, and sank down onto his knees, gripping Asch's hips as he wasted no time in licking the tip of his erection. Asch cried out, the sudden reversal of positions catching him off-guard, not to mention the waves of hot pleasure now coursing through his body. Sync grinned against the hard-on in his mouth as he began to suck harder, moving his head up and down and pumping the base he couldn't fit into his mouth with his hand. Asch threw his head back, wanting so badly to moan, grateful for the wall behind him for support as his hands found Sync's hair, pulling it almost painfully. Sync grazed his teeth up Asch's length, taking him completely out of his mouth, a slick string of precum still connecting. Sync looked up at Asch before continuing, loving the furious blush in his cheeks, his heaving chest, fingers clawing desperately at his hair. It didn't take much more for Asch to climax hard into Sync's mouth, and he swallowed it all, grinning as he did so.

Asch sank against the wall as Sync stood up and wrapped his arms around his neck, breathing softly into his ear. Sync then felt Asch begin to kiss him on the neck, occasionally biting at the sensitive skin, working his way back to his mouth, and they looked at each other before kissing deeply again, Sync letting Asch forcefully shove him against the wall and grind his newly forming arousal against his own, dripping need. Asch pulled out of their kiss to shove his first two fingers into Sync's mouth and he sucked them, moaning gratefully as Asch began to kiss and bite his neck again, moving down to his chest. When Asch decided his fingers were wet enough he pressed them against Sync's entrance, and then slid them inside, one by one. Sync's eyes, which had been contentedly half closed flew open and he cried out, digging his fingernails into Asch's shoulders. He bit down on his lower lip, trying not to make anymore noise, but couldn't help but moan as Asch's fingers found that one spot, pressing it, stroking it as they stretched him. "Ah-aha- Asch, I want-" Sync spread his legs, making the demand and Asch positioned himself between them, taking his lips away from Sync's neck so he could look him in the face as he thrust smoothly up into him, lifting him up. Sync tried and failed to keep from crying out, it was painful, and he wrapped his legs around Asch's waist and gripped the wall on either side of him for balance. Asch gasped and groaned, his erection pulsing at the hot, tight pressure.

Asch waited a few seconds for Sync to get used to the feeling before pulling out and thrusting hard back into him again. It was still painful, but Sync didn't care and he called out Asch's name, moaning without even thinking of the less than soundproof walls. Asch was breathing heavily, the sounds Sync was making enough to send him over the edge, but he held on, he wanted the other to come first, thrusting as deep and hard as he could, Sync's back scraping against the wall, but he didn't seem to care, moaning for Asch to go faster. And faster he went, finally bringing Sync to his orgasm and he screamed, throwing his head back, clamping down, hard, against Asch, making him come as well, moaning hard. Asch slowly pulled out of Sync, but still held him close as they stood, breathing deeply the smell that had now filled the room mixing with the steam from the jets of warm water still pouring down over their sweaty bodies. Finally Asch let go and switched off his shower, intending to dry himself off, and Sync did the same, as he did so running his fingers over a bite mark blooming spectacularly on his chest, smiling and making Asch blush.

They began to dry off and get dressed again, an awkward silence slowly creeping its way into the room, but neither of them made any effort to break it until Asch asked, "was that, why you were staring at me?" Sync looked up, thinking about how to answer the question as he carefully put his mask back on.

"Hmm, maybe," he replied, grinning, before leaving the room. Asch sighed, irritably, and followed.

* * *

Hope you liked and ehr, didn't mind Sync's kinky side XD; The next part is **Ionic Bonds**

**I eat up reviews like fomicry eats up Seventh Fonons, GIVE ME MORE!**


End file.
